supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bombuchu
El Bombuchu (Bombchu en Hispanoamérica y en inglés; ''ボムチュウ Bomuchū'' en japonés) es un objeto perteneciente a la serie ''The Legend of Zelda'' que aparece en la cuarta entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Este objeto fue revelado en un Nintendo Direct emitido el 8 de abril. El Bombuchu, luego de ser lanzado por un personaje, avanzará hacia adelante a cierta velocidad, siendo capaz de correr por techos y paredes, para luego explotar al entrar en contacto con un oponente o pasado cierto tiempo. Descripción del trofeo Español Versión americana right|120px :Bombchu :Estos explosivos con forma de roedor recorren suelos, paredes y techos a toda pastilla en cuanto los lanzas... ¡e irán ganando velocidad! Son muy sensibles, así que explotarán al menor roce o si reciben un impacto. ¡Mucho cuidado si ves pasar el bombchu que acabas de tirar! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/1998) :*''NDS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (10/2007) Versión europea :Bombuchu :Estos explosivos con forma de roedor recorren suelos, paredes y techos a toda pastilla en cuanto los lanzas... ¡e irán ganando velocidad! Son muy sensibles, así que explotarán al menor roce o si reciben un impacto. ¡Mucho cuidado si ves pasar el bombuchu que acabas de tirar! :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (12/1998) :*''NDS'': The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (10/2007) Inglés Versión americana :Bombchu :These mouse-shaped bombs crawl on the ground, up walls, and even along ceilings. If you toss one, it will scurry along until it hits an opponent and explodes. They won't blow up you or your friends—so user friendly! They will blow up if struck, though, so be careful. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/2011) :*''DS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (10/2007) Versión europea :Bombchu :These little mouse-shaped explosives run along floors, walls, even ceilings. Throw one and it'll start running as soon as it hits the floor, getting faster and faster. As soon as it touches an opponent, it'll explode. It'll also blow up if you attack it, so be careful if your own Bombchu's passing by. :*''N64: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (11/2011) :*''DS: The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (10/2007) Galería Yoshi siendo perseguido por el Bombchu en el Vergel de la Esperanza SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Un Bombuchu persiguiendo a Yoshi en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Origen [[Archivo:Bombchu The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|150px|El Bombuchu en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] El Bombuchu es un objeto que hace una constante aparición en los juegos de ''The Legend of Zelda'', aparece por primera vez en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time como un tipo de objeto explosivo, que al ser puesto en el suelo, se moverá por un tiempo hasta golpear a un enemigo o a un obstáculo y explotar, esta mecánica se conserva en casi todos los demás juegos donde el Bombuchu aparece. En The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, el jugador puede decidir la trayectoria a seguir del Bombuchu. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también